onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Whole Cake Island
| region = New World | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | type = }} Whole Cake Island is a New World island under the control of Big Mom, one of the Yonko. It is her crew's base of operations and the central island in the 35-island archipelago known as Totto Land (Big Mom's primary territory). In addition to other minor islands in the Totto Land archipelago, Whole Cake Island is the primary setting of the Whole Cake Island Arc. General Information Layout and Architecture The island is quite large, and until about 62 years ago, it was a regular island with several round hills. It was renamed to "Whole Cake Island" due to Charlotte Linlin and Streusen working to fulfill the former's dream, which was inherited from Carmel, and its new resemblance to a gathering of frosted cakes are due to the enormous cake buildings constructed there. Due to the buildings' enormous size, visitors tend to be awed at the first sight of the island. Atop the largest central building, the Whole Cake Chateau, there are massive poles shaped like candles, making it look like a birthday cake (being even depicted as lit, although it is unknown if their "flames" are real and the anime implies that they are trees). Most buildings appear to be covered in what looks like icing. The interiors of buildings in general look as if they are partly made of icing. At least the island's southwestern coast is covered in a kind of hardened whipped cream, namely meringue. The island east bay was shown to have coral like structure, resembling those on Fishman Island. Weather The sky above the island is sometimes covered by unique purplish and pinkish clouds, and the island's special weather phenomenon of edible cotton candy snow may stem from those clouds. Cities and Locations Cities Sweet City is the capital of Whole Cake Island, and, by extension, of all Totto Land. The city is situated northwestern to Whole Cake Chateau, roughly in the center of the island. Its structures and buildings are made of edible substances, such as candy or biscuits furnished by the Minister of Biscuits, with some of the buildings being living. Some of the them also bear "BM" or "BIG MOM", as an obvious reference to the island's queen. A juice river, seemingly connected to the sea or to Lake Aprico, runs through the town. Sweet City is seemingly surrounded by living hills, and a pathway links the Whole Cake Chateau to Lake Aprico. The citizens of the city appear to be quite diversified, as in all Totto Land. Some balloons covered with frosting can always be seen floating over the town, regardless of the weather. However, some of the town was destroyed when Big Mom started eating it during one of her cravings ; and when Charlotte Cracker was sent flying and defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, the city was put in a lockdown. Following the collapse of the chateau, the city was covered in cream and pieces of sponge cake. Locations The Seducing Woods are situated in-between Whole Cake Island's southwestern coast and the outskirts of Sweet City. They were what the Sanji Retrieval Team visited first on the island after disembarking. Consistent with the island's theme, the forest is quite bizarre, being largely edible and full of homies, like trees, lollipops, cakes, and flowers, which can be seen happily talking and singing with each other. More specifically, the forest includes a river of melon juice running through it, a waterfall of apple juice and Brûlée's house next to it. A talking crocodile seems to inhabit the river, his role being to destroy a certain donut bridge leading to the coast. Pound also used to be buried there, until Charlotte Cracker came to pull him out of the ground. The forest's master was King Baum, the largest tree homie. Contrary to its seemingly merry atmosphere at first glance, the forest has a strong sense of maliciousness, as there are skeletons of past wanderers laying around, and the trees and other homies constantly move around to block off exit routes and evermore shift the forest's very layout to confuse their visitors, regarding it as a "Game of Death", joyfully singing about how those visitors' brutal deaths might look like. In fact, the Homies, led by Baum, will not let go of unauthorized visitors relatively regardless of how strong they are. There is also a strong interference with magnetic fields to prevent visitors from finding a way out via Log Poses (seemingly due to strange clocks secured on some tree homies, whose clock hands spin uncontrollably). Brûlée's House is situated in the Seducing Woods, and the Mirro-World, with a large mirror in its middle, acting as a sort of bridge between the two worlds. On the Seducing Woods side, it is next to an apple juice waterfall. It consists of a watermill activated by the aforementioned waterfall, biscuit-made walls and a large roof, on top of which is a black cat figure, fitting Brûlée's witch theme. Inside, its walls are covered of mirrors. In its center, a large cooking pot is used by Brûlée to boil her captives. Whole Cake Chateau was the three-layered massive castle of Big Mom, and the largest cake building found in Sweet City. It had a total of ten floors, and dwarfed essentially all the other buildings and landmarks of the island (actually being larger than Sweet City as a whole). It was situated roughly centrally on the island, being surrounded by Sweet City. Following the detonation of the Tamatebako bomb, extensive damage was caused to the Chateau's base, resulting in the collapse of the entire castle. Streusen transformed the building into spongecake in order to dampen the impact, thus causing the resultant product to cover Sweet City. *The is the name of the hallways in the Chateau. Luffy ran through one on the third floor, while he looked for Sanji. Another one on the second floor was way partly destroyed when the chateau collapsed. Baum is German for "Tree", and considering the overall food theme, might come from Baumkuchen or Baumstriezel, which are types of Spit Cake; a kind of european cake made from rolled dough. Underground *The is where Big Mom keeps her prisoners inside the World of "Books" using Mont-d'Or's ability. The known prisoners were Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. Numerous books are stored in the Prisoner Library, and the one within which prisoners in the process of being tortured or questioned are faces a large sofa where executives can sit while talking with the prisoners. First Floor *The is located on the first floor of the Chateau. It is where Big Mom collects, categorizes and stores in large books the special creatures she finds interesting, where they do not age thanks to her nineteenth son Charlotte Mont-d'Or's ability. Some of the captured creatures are: a Manticore from Impel Down, a Unicorn, a Doskoi Panda, a Kinokobito, a Centaur from Punk Hazard, a Griffin from South Blue, a Longlimb, and a dinosaur. Second Floor *The are where guests of the island may reside, particularly those awaiting a marriage. There is at least one guest room on the second floor. *The is where members of the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family can meet to discuss current events in Totto Land. *The is located on the eastern side of the second floor. During the collapsing of the chateau after the Tamatebako box explosion, the room was severely damaged. Einbaum is german for "Dugout". Third Floor *The is a large room located on the third floor of the Chateau. It has large windows with bright curtains. It is decorated to appear like an outdoor garden, with a cloudy wallpaper, plants, rose archs, and gazebos. It also has a large table where Big Mom can dine with her guests, with a large seat fitting the Yonko's great size. This is also where Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding first met. *An is situated on the Chateau's third floor. It was there that Vinsmoke Reiju was taken for treatment and rest after being attacked by Pudding. *There is an unspecified which is located on the third floor. It had large windows, covered by thick curtains. Fourth Floor *The is a large room located on the fourth floor of the Chateau. It is where Big Mom stores her most valuable treasures, including three poneglyphs, one of which is her Road Poneglyph. The unique door leading to that room is very tough, although Big Mom easily destroyed it. It is noted that even her children are not so easily granted entry to this room. *The is located next to the Room of Treasure. It is filled with barrels. *A is also located on the fourth floor, and possess mirrors that connect to the Mirro-World. *There is at least one other Infirmary on the fourth floor. Sixth Floor *There are at least two Guest Rooms in the sixth floor. One is currently inhabited by Vinsmoke Sanji, while the other is inhabited by the rest of the Vinsmoke Family. Eighth Floor *The is where the preparations for big events are held, and where the cake for Charlotte Pudding's and Vinsmoke Sanji's wedding was made. It is ran by Streusen. Ninth Floor * is where Charlotte Linlin, Napoleon, Prometheus, and Zeus spend their nights. The room has a large mirror that connects to the Mirro-World. *The is where the betrothed couple wait before their wedding ceremony. It is a large hall with a picture of the Whole Cake Chateau and other baked goods. Rooftop *The is a large outdoors space where big events such as the tea parties are held. It has a large double-door Homie at the entrance and a large staircase from which Big Mom enters to greet her guests. Like most of Totto Land, everything in the room is eatable, and there are several homies who serve drinks and snacks. Several tables are disposed in a staggered arrangement, where guests can sit and chat. Charlotte Smoothie is also making drinks for the guests thanks to her ability. Unknown Floor *The is a two storey room, where Big Mom usually resides. It has a throne adapted for Linlin's great size, which is adorned with sweets and candies. Several supersized ice cream cones and bowls, alongside other sweet food, are standing and laying around her throne. The Queen's Chamber is also where she can discuss with people about matters such as alliances, departures, demands, or requests. The anime depicts this room on the eighth floor. * is where Charlotte Pudding resides. The door to the room is a talking door that will not open to unexpected people when its master is busy. The room also has access to a wide balcony overlooking the island. * is where Charlotte Galette resides. In the room there is a closet with a mirror connected to the Mirro-World. *The is a room with bones and a mirror connected to the Mirro-World. Lake Aprico is a large lake right behind (eastern in the anime) Whole Cake Chateau, which runs into the ocean. Right at the entrance to its port are two Tartes, and only Big Mom's associate crews (and those that are in the process of becoming so) are granted access to the port. Lake Aprico is the current main location of the ocean-going Germa Kingdom. Its name suggests that it may be composed of apricot juice. Caesar Clown's Replica Laboratory A replica of Caesar's Punk Hazard research facility on Whole Cake Island. Having acquired the blueprints, Big Mom had her first son, Charlotte Perospero recreated the high-tech laboratory with pure candy, and then reinforced the entire structure with steel to prevent hazards and risks. It is located somewhere around Whole Cake Chateau. While the building resembles Caesar's original laboratory and contains all the necessary equipment, certain towers and walls are labeled with "WCI", "WHOLE CAKE ISLAND", and "SWEET" instead of "PH-006" and other like codes. Caesar was forced to work there to finish the gigantification drug he was commissioned by Big Mom to produce (but which he believes is impossible), but managed to strike a deal with Capone Bege for his release in exchange for his help in the assassination plan against Big Mom. Northeastern Coast The Northeastern Coast of Whole Cake Island stands out in that, according to Capone Bege, it is the perfect place to "make a body disappear". This is due to a large group of extremely wild and ferocious, dotted sharks swimming in the sea around the shore, which will prey upon any so unfortunate to fall in their waters until not even a hair of them remains. Fire Tank Pirates Hideout The is a large dark cake building located in the northwest region of Whole Cake Island. It is where Capone Bege and his crew met to discuss their plans to turn against the Big Mom Pirates and take down Big Mom herself. It is also where they conduct meetings with potentials allies. * The Hideout has a , where Nami and Carrot took a bath. Eastern Bay Whole Cake Island's Eastern Bay serves as the Sun Pirates' hideout. It is also where Pekoms was treated after he was shot by Capone Bege from the northeastern coast, and saved by a fishman. Sheep's House After Linlin's rampage during the 12-day fast before the Winter Solstice Festival, Mother Carmel's Sheep's House was moved to the island. Its current status and exact location are unknown. Population Whole Cake Island is populated primarily by Big Mom's crew and allies, which include members of races from all across the world (except giants), even talking animals, and most of her over 80 children, as well as her grandchildren. At least one of her ex-husbands also resides on the island. In addition, an extremely wide assortment of anthropomorphic singing animals and objects (the latter including primarily food) live on the island via the powers of the Soru Soru no Mi . All those seem to have a habit of repeating their noun name by way of singing or saying it in a melodic fashion; even living objects with a specific name use the noun and not their actual name; however, they are not limited just to saying their names and are capable of rational thought. Anthropomorphic fragments of Linlin's soul known as "incarnations" also exist freely on the island, collecting souls and performing other tasks for their owner. History Past 61 years before the start of the series, the island was largely uninhabited, containing natural fields, hills, and forests. Streusen resided here, and Mother Carmel moved the Sheep's House here after one of her wards, Charlotte Linlin, was exiled from Elbaf. However, Carmel and the Sheep's House children disappeared by Linlin's own hand, and Streusen approached Linlin. The two banded together, and aimed to make the island into Linlin's dream paradise. As Linlin grew in power, this became a reality. Much of the island's nature was transformed into food, and Big Mom gave life to many of the objects and animals around the island with the power of the Soru Soru no Mi. Fishman Island Arc Big Mom, while preparing for a Tea Party, received a report from Pekoms and Tamago that Fishman Island had failed to provide its requisite amount of sweets for her. However, she then conversed with Monkey D. Luffy, who ate the sweets, and decided to transfer her grudge to him instead. Whole Cake Island Arc Three days before the upcoming wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, Big Mom entered one of her food cravings, laying waste to Sweet City as she searched for croquembouche. Jinbe managed to get her some croquembouche, and talked with Big Mom about him leaving her crew. While the city was undergoing damage control she agreed, so long as he spun a roulette wheel to lose something in return; knowing that all the options would lead to his death, Jinbe backed out of the deal, and this was reported in the news the next day. That day, the Fire Tank Pirates kidnapped Pekoms from Cacao Island and brought him to their base to recruit him in their plan to assassinate Big Mom. Pekoms refused, causing Bege to shoot him into the sea to prevent him from talking. Pekoms was rescued by the Sun Pirates, but they had to leave him tied up on the shore after Jinbe learned about the assassination plot. Meanwhile, Big Mom forced Caesar to continue working on his gigantification experiments in a new lab she had Charlotte Perospero construct, giving him two weeks to complete it before she executed him. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats arrived at Whole Cake Island, and Big Mom had Charlotte Brûlée and the homies in the Seducing Woods trap and attack them. Later, she sent Sweet Commander Charlotte Cracker to ensure they would be taken out, and Cracker engaged Luffy in battle. After an 11-hour battle, Luffy managed to defeat Cracker, sending him flying into Sweet City, while Nami had subdued all the Seducing Woods homies with Big Mom's Vivre Card. Cracker's defeat caused Sweet City to be put into a state of lockdown, and an army was raised to take out the Straw Hats. As this happened, the Vinsmoke Family headed into Sweet City to meet with Big Mom, and they ran into Luffy and Nami in the outskirts of Sweet City. There, Sanji feigned allegiance to his family and defeated Luffy, leaving him outside Sweet City as Big Mom's army marched there. After a long fight, the army defeated Luffy and Nami and captured them. Luffy and Nami were imprisoned inside a book in the Prisoner Library, while the Vinsmoke Family met with Big Mom and Pudding. Sanji agreed to marry Pudding as long as Big Mom freed Luffy and Nami; Big Mom agreed to this, but never intended to honor it. Meanwhile, Brook and Pedro infiltrated the Whole Cake Chateau as they sought to steal Big Mom's Poneglyphs. Pedro fought Big Mom's guards in the Chateau as a distraction before confronting Tamago in the courtyard, while Brook slipped into the Room of Treasure and transcribed the Poneglyphs. Big Mom discovered Brook's presence and attacked him, eventually defeating him, but Brook had managed to get copies of the Poneglyphs. Meanwhile, Pedro ended his battle with Tamago by setting off a large number of bombs in his jacket. Chopper and Carrot had been captured into Brûlée's Mirro-World, and after being chased and captured by Brûlée, they unleashed a plan to take out Brûlée and her henchmen. The plan succeeded, and they traveled through Mirro-World with Brûlée and Diesel as their prisoner escorts. They searched for their comrades, and found Pedro, bringing him in as he set off the explosion. Meanwhile, Jinbe broke into the Whole Cake Chateau and ambushed Opera at the Prisoner Library, freeing Luffy and Nami. Luffy went on ahead to warn Sanji, while Nami and Jinbe fought hordes of Big Mom Pirates until Chopper and Carrot brought them into the Mirro-World. Big Mom used Brook as a plaything and slept with him, and after a grueling effort the team managed to retrieve Brook. Meanwhile, Sanji discovered that the Big Mom Pirates intended to massacre his family at the wedding, and after much convincing eventually went back to Luffy. The next day, while the citizens of Whole Cake Island prepared for the wedding, the Straw Hats met with the Fire Tank Pirates to form an alliance to assassinate Big Mom and rescue the Vinsmoke Family. The tea party and wedding ceremony then started on top of the Chateau, and before the Big Mom Pirates could assassinate the Vinsmokes, Luffy burst out of the Wedding Cake and invaded the venue. During the chaos that followed, Brook shattered Big Mom's portrait of Mother Carmel, causing her to have a crisis and weakening her. However, Big Mom foiled the Fire Tanks' assassination attempt by screaming, and the Big Mom Pirates lay siege to the Straw Hat-Fire Tank alliance. Even when the Vinsmoke Family joined their side and they tried a quick escape, the alliance was routed by Big Mom and her crew. However, the Tamatebako suddenly fell off the Chateau as some of her wedding guests scuffled over it, causing a massive explosion at its base that caused the entire structure to topple over. Streusen turned the venue into soft cake, saving everyone from the fall, and the Big Mom Pirates prepared to go after the enemy alliance, who had flown away to the northwest part of the island. The alliance parted ways, and the Sanji Retrieval Team ran into the Seducing Woods. As the Big Mom Pirates strategized, Big Mom started craving for wedding cake, causing her eating disorder to act up. She went on a rampage through Sweet City, and Perospero lied that the Straw Hats had a backup cake, causing Big Mom to go and pursue them through the Seducing Woods. The Big Mom Pirates split their forces to go after the alliance factions, and several of them joined Big Mom in her chase of the Straw Hats. However, Nami managed to use Big Mom's homie Zeus to strike the Big Mom Pirates with a massive lightning bolt, although that did not stop Big Mom. The Sanji Retrieval Team made it to the Thousand Sunny on the coast, and they fought the Big Mom Pirates that were stationed there. Perospero managed to trap the Sunny and a blockade was called in to shoot the ship down. However, Pedro severely injured Perospero in a suicidal explosion, freeing the Sunny, and the Straw Hats used Coup de Burst to fly over the blockade, escaping from Whole Cake Island. Trivia *Being a major part of the Big Mom Pirates territory in the New World, the island also share the crew fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme. **The Seducing Woods design and disorientation properties are a reference to Tulgey Wood from Lewis Carroll's, most famous novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ***Sanji's appearance and disappearance in the forest is similar to the Cheshire Cat's. **The scenery on Whole Cake Island is similar to sentient flowers from the garden mentioned in Carroll's sequel novel, Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. **A major influence appears to be the works of Walt Disney and the Silly Symphonies series of cartoons, in particular the 1932 cartoon Flowers and Trees (involving a forest of sentient plants) and 1935's The Cookie Carnival (involving a city made of sweets inhabited by candy people). References Site Navigation ca:Illa Pastís ru:Пирожный Остров es:Isla Tarta fr:Whole Cake it:Whole Cake Category:Totto Land Islands